‘HBC 566’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventors in the Yakima Valley of Washington State. ‘HBC 566’ resulted from the cross pollination of ‘YCR 21’ (unpatented Humulus lupulus female plant) and male plant ‘01239-2’ (unpatented). The cross pollination was made in 2007. The plant was selected and assigned accession number 566 in 2010. At this time, it was asexually reproduced via softwood cuttings in a greenhouse near Toppenish, Wash. Prior to 2014, the original single plant of ‘HBC 566’ was expanded to multiple plants, which were planted in the area of Toppenish, Wash. By 2014, the plants had been observed and evaluated for several years. Throughout several generations of asexual propagation, ‘HBC 566’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type.